Janine's Motherhood, story arc
from The Essential Paradise, series sourcebook Doc. 0.32.02 Janine's Motherhood, by author Jonnie Comet, is a subseries within the Janine, of Paradise story arc in the 'Two Paradises' fantasy/fiction realm. Main article: Janine, of Paradise, story arc The series, comprising novellae, novels, and separate episodes, is contained in several 'compilation' volumes which are delineated into Parts 5 and 6 of the overall Janine, of Paradise arc. Most of the tropes, features and characterisations are similar to those of the overall arc, with the addition of the youngest mother trope. More emphasis is given to the logistical, financial and social aspects of Charlie and Janine's relationship (clearly due to their being married) but Motherhood is certainly not without its sexy bits as well. The Motherhood arc is noted for being particularly sentimental and sweet, as befits narrator Janine's state of emotional bliss during the events. Plot overview In Part Five, just-16-year-old Janine Constance Hewlett Richardson settles into a routine at the rented apartment in Auckland, where her husband, the up-and-coming young engineering statistician, has been assigned a work-study internship with a major utilities provider. Typically dutiful, Janine concentrates on allowing Charlie all the time he needs to study and to excel, keeping him happy in bed, keeping house and landing a part-time job at a florist's to keep them in marketing money. During a visit to a local doctor, in place of her usual June-July visit to the clinic at home, she discovers she is about seven weeks pregnant. There follows a harried schedule of Charlie's work and study, Janine gradually requiring to sit more and walk less for work, medical-office visits, and letters, e-mails and phone calls home; but in none of their contact will they reveal the news of the pregnancy. Finally in December, with Janine seven months pregnant, they fly home to the British Paradise Islands. Charlie's cousin Sally meets them at the airport and hosts a party for them at Greenlea, their borrowed castlelike house in Kent Township, Morning Island, where Janine waddles out from a side room to reveal their surprise. Part Six is devoted to the even busier life the two must face, with birthing classes, the birth of baby Constance Amelia, and Janine's postpartum joys, responsibilities and anxieties. Soon she adopts a pleasant routine of sunning out back with the baby, singing and playing with her, and pushing the pram 2 km to attend midweek Mass at Waterton, where she befriends and takes tea with many of the much older women who are delighted to see such a young mother so naturally graceful with such a happy, beautiful infant. Connie's baptism is observed with a celebratory church service and great family-and-friends party at Greenlea. Upon opening their baby's baptism gifts afterwards, Charlie and Janine open a card from the Rhys' and find they have signed over the deed to the house to their favourite young couple. Rather than end there, the series continues with the next of what will be numerous promotions for Charlie at the utilities authority and the observance of Janine's 17th birthday, upon which she sits down at a new computer and begins what shall become the entire series, meant for Connie to read some time long in future. This subseries is under development as of mid-2015. * * * = Doc. 0.32.2 b.2015.0916. Original content ©Jonnie Comet Productions. All rights reserved =